


The Headache

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: A quickie, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I blame myself, Other, Pain, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a headache is irriarting right?The plot at the end is out of wack please don't judge me I didn't know what to do at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Dis:I do not own the Star Trek just these made up characters I femalize the captain and commander so yeah.  
> The plot bunny kicked me in the ass so that why it's a little crazy.

Misa P.O.V  
I walked down the corridors of Deck 4 trying to get to my quarters.

I finally managed to get to it and I pushed in the code and the door automatically opened.  
I stepped into it the living quarters and the door closed automatically behind me.  
I sighed and I leaned against the door holding my head up because I had a pulsing headache that was making me so tired and very irriatable.  
I walked into the bedroom part of my quarters and I had saw my queen-size bed still made from this morning and the screen that showed the stars and the empty blackness of space.  
I just finished my shift for the day and all I wanted to do was drink something strong.  
I had squatted down and I saw a box under my bed that I pulled out from under the bed.  
I opened the box and I sighed in relief when I saw a bottle I would pull out when I had a tiring day.  
I grabbed the bottle and my tail swayed behind me and I walked into my living quarters and I went over to the table that had two chairs and I saw a glass on the table from my eariler need of something to drink.  
I sat down at the table and I had opened the bottle of something I got from Earth,a bottle of gin.  
I had poured a small amount into the glass and I sighed happily.  
I had grabbed the glass and I had lifted it up to my lips and I had drinked some of it.  
My headache was easing down but not completely ingorable.  
I liked a quiet evening in my quarters after a long day of caculating data and going to negotation meetings with different planets and aliens and battles with enemy battleships that we won.  
But I really enjoyed a evening of peace.  
I had pulled out a locket from my pocket and I looked at it.  
My parents gave it to me before they were killed.  
I put it besides the bottle of gin and I sat in the little kitchenette.  
I gulped down the last of the drink and I got up and I walked out of the kitchenette area and had looked at my PADD that was laying on my larger work table near my computer.  
I grabbed it and I turned it on and I went back to the kitchen area and I sat at the table and I began to send the unfinished work I needed down.  
Even though I'm a Malien,A girl needed some time in between to work.  
I was still working until a knock at my door disturbed me.  
I had looked at the bottle on my table and I had put the cap back on and I hid it quickly and I had got up and I walked to the door.  
"I'm coming."I said and I heard the constent knock and I had opened the door automatically from my inhabitor.  
It was Captain Vanessa and she was in her normal standred attire,a gold shirt and black pants and boots.  
She was looked dead at me and she had a sneering look that would tick me off if I wasn't able to understand it.  
"Yes Captain?"I asked and she walked straight pass me and into my living section.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were off shift?"She asked me strangely and I frowned,"I did.I just left the bridge a few mintues ago."I said and she turned to look at me and my tail swayed gently behind me.  
"You didn't tell me."She said and I was now getting irriated not because of the acohol in my system because she was asking me a really shitty question.  
"I left my notice with you.I told you clearly Captain I was finished with my final shift."I said tiredly and trying not get irriated more.  
"I know that just that no one ever leaves without my permission,Commander."She said it with a way that made me want to kick her out of my quarters so I can work in peace.  
"Captain..."I said trying ot strain my angry away and stay calm,"I can leave when I finish a shift can't I?"I said and she had a scowl on her face that didn't faze my angry.  
"Not without my consent."  
She was wearing driving my patience to Hell.  
"Captain,I can leave when I finish a shift and I don't need a permission slip in order to leave!"I shouted angrily and I felt my headache come back just as it was going away.  
"Hell you do!"She shouted back in retatilation.  
I growled angrily,I was gonna need another shot of gin in order rest my damaged nerves.  
"Get the hell out of my quarters!!!"I screamed angerily feeling my head pulse with a headache that was making me ache.  
She growled at me and she walked toward the door with a smug look on her face and the door opened automatically and she walked out of it and it closed automatically.  
I panted and I looked over to my table and I found my bottle of gin and I grabbed the glass and I poured the gin into the glass almost filling it to the top and I had stopped pouring then I had gulped it down bit by bit and I kept going until I was finished.  
I wasn't going to get too drunk just tipsy.  
I had went straight back to work as I had growled tiredly and I was stressed and tired.  
I finally finished it was 011:00 when I finished.  
I had turned the PADD off and I had got up and I walked toward my bedroom where the bathroom was right next to it.  
I went straight for and I had went and I took a sonic shower after I was finished,I went to put on my purple pajamas and I went to the bed and I pulled up the cover and I climbed into bed.  
"Lights."I said and the lights turned off on the overscreen of space was the only small source light.  
I had the remote beside me and I had slinked my tail out onto the covers and I looked at the screen and I looked at the Cosmo Line and I grabbed the remote and I had pressed on a button and I saw the files and I looked to one of the files I had.  
I pressed it and a soft melody played and a violin play softly.  
It wasn't loud or soft;Just normal not able to wake anyone up.  
The volume was down and I gently began to sleep as my headache slowly receded.  
~  
It was morning at least and I slowly got up and I had a headache worse from yesterday.  
"God..."I said in pain and my tail wrapped around the remote and turned the screen off.  
I had slowly climbed out of bed holding my head and I felt a vein pulse on my forehead even though Malien veins don't show.  
I walked toward the bathroom to go brush my teeth and shower.  
I was slow but I didn't have to worry,My shift didn't start for another hour.  
I had looked in the mirror and I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste out of the cabinet.  
I brushed my teeth though they were incredibly sharp.  
I then took a small sonic shower and I dried off and I made way to my small conventional closet and I had put on my attire.  
A black undershirt and blue command shirt and black pants and my socks and boots.  
My headache was getting worse.I walked into the living room quarters and I went to my desk and I had sat down in my chair and I pressed the button on the chair and I held my head.  
"Commander Misa to Dr.Nicol."I said and then he appeared on the screen in the medical unit.  
"Yes Commander?"He said with a hint of grumpness in his voice.  
I would be grumpy if my head didn't feel like it was gonna explode.  
"My head is hurting terribly bad..."I said and he looked at me and he noticed how frustrated I looked not like my average M.O.  
"How long has it been going on?"He asked looking quite concern.  
"For two days..It getting worse."I said and he had thought for a mintue.  
"Come down to the medbay after breakfast I'll check up on you then."He said and I nodded.  
Then the transmission ended.  
I had sighed and I held my head again and it pulsed harder and I cringed in pain.  
"Damnit!"I shouted but that made it hurt worse.  
I got up from my desk and I had straightened my hair and I went to fill my water inhabitor up.  
Then I left my quarters with the headache nearly making me hurt worse.  
I went down to the messhall where the other officers and ensigns were.  
I felt sick but I tried hold myself up as I got looks from the ensigns.  
I got my tray and I went the food synsthezier and I got some eggs and pancakes and bacon.  
I sat at a table by myself away from the stares and I got my coffee from the synsthezier and I wanted to be left alone because I could snap at anyone even my best friend Delia.  
I picked at the bland and flavorless food and then my head hurted worse and I tried to hide my pain by drinking my coffee.  
But it made it hurt worse.  
I stopped eating completely I just rested my head down on the table and I felt my ears perk up when I heard the cheerful laugh of Delia.  
I peeked over to the nearby table to see her laughing with others.  
I wanted to scream so bad but my headache was killing me and I can't be from the gin last night or the Captain.  
My tail coaxed me to lift my head up and try to eat a little something.  
But my headache wasn't allowing it either.  
I got up and I threw my food away and I made my way out of the messhall leaving the stares behind.  
I made my way to the turbo lift and I had pressed the button and the door closed automatically.  
I made it to Deck 6 and I made my way down the corridor and my headache was killing me to death.I took painkillers for this but nothing.  
I opened the door and I saw Dr.Nicol who was on his PADD finishing reports then he looked up and saw me.  
"Doctor..It's killing me.."I said and then he rushed over to me and I was collasping to the ground and I heard shouts that were fainting and then then I saw spots of black and I then passed out.  
~  
I slowly came to and I heard voices and I felt the searing pain of my headache still there.  
"She's coming back Doctor."A female voice said and my vision was starting to come back.  
"I see that you came back."A male voice said and I had finally got my vision clear and I saw the searing light and I squinted and then my eyes finally got accustom the light.  
Then I finally saw Dr.Nicol and Nurse Danelle.  
"You ok Commander?"Nicol asked and I nodded,"I'm fine but my head still hurts."I said and he sighed then he ran the tricorder back over me and he shook his head.  
"Your brainwaves are too high.How did the head ache start?"He asked and I sighed,"It started two day ago after Me and Captain and Lisa were trapped on that planet..I felt normal after I took a painkiller then it came back worse.It would stop for a little while but now the painkillers aren't doing a thing to stop it..It hurts even worse."I said holding my forehead and it hurt more and more.  
"Did you eat something or touched something?"Danelle asked and I shook my head.  
"No.I didn't eat or touch anything that I didn't know about."I said and Nicol had sighed and I had then cringed in pain as my headache got even worse it was pushing me near unconciousness again.  
He quickly ran the tricorder over me again.  
"Your brainswaves are getting higher like some sort of reaction.I just can't think of it."He said and I wanted to scream so loud but I knew I couldn't be allergic to anything.My skin protected me from harmful and dangerous acids or chemicals.  
"God!"I shouted out in pain as my headache got 5 times a worse then before.  
"Her muscles and her cells are getting depleted."Danelle said and I screamed as they worked to try and slow down the pain but it was hitting me too fast and too hard.  
Then suddenly something happened.  
A strange thought...not my words...A simply touch that was inside of my brain.A thought not mine.  
It said,"This pain...is temporary..Don't scream...Just relax."  
I gasped then my mind began to ease gently not under my control..  
"Who are you?What are doing in my brain!?"I said through thought and then I got a answer.  
"I'm Sheba...I'm the spirit of...you."  
"What?!Get out of m..."  
"Don't fear...Just relax...."  
Then strangely my body began to relax and I felt my headache ease as the doctor and nurse had stepped away from me.  
Then my body began to glow a gently purple lavender color as I closed my eyes.  
"I'll always be in your heart Misa...Remember me....Always remember me.."The voice said and I gasped as I felt the spirit leave my body and then the glowing stopped and I panted tiredly as I shot up feeling...normal.  
"What happened?"I asked and then Dr.Nicol looked at me and he folded his arms and I looked at him again.  
"I don't know,You were the one it happened to."  
I smiled as my head felt clear and relaxed and normal.  
"How do you feel?"Danelle asked as Dr.Nicol ran a tricorder over me.  
"I feel...normal."I said and Dr.Nicol looked at me surprised.  
"Your brainwaves are back in normal and your cells are replinshing themselves."He said and I smiled.  
"Well thank you Doctor But I got to go."I said and he stuttered unproffessionally as I got off the table and I walked out room.  
~  
I was on bridge in seconds and I made my way over to my station and then the Captain turned over to me and she smiling from side to side.  
"Commander I wish to apolgize for my unatural behavior."She said and I nodded and I sat at my station looking at my moniter.  
"I 'm sorry for shouting Captain its just that I had a headache that was killing me for two days."I said and she looked at me surprised,"I didn't know are you ok?"She asked and I nodded.  
"I'm doing better just came from some gin."I said and she looked at me with her eyebrows hiked up and her face in subtle shock.  
I chuckled as I looked at the locket around my neck and the ruby on the front was lavender and it glittered in the light.  
"Always remember me..."Those words flowed through me as I had smiled a little and I went to work as I had shared some data with the captain.  
The End.


End file.
